Ludomir
Ludomir is a small, independent Kingdom on the eastern coast of the continent. Throughout its history, Ludomir has alternated between periods of self-rule as a sovereign nation and domination by the Vignar Empire. The region is ruled from the capital Košov by House Krawczyk. During the Three Kingdoms War the country sided with Orlais, and made incursions into the eastern reaches of the Vignar Empire. During the decisive Battle of Arles Ludomir forces, led by the fearsome Stanislaw II, played a pivotal role. Geography Located on the estuary of the river Grazny, Ludomir’s terrain is predominantly marshes and swamps, and the climate is damp. There are few roads through its vast wetlands and dense forests, which makes trade difficult, and prevents vitally important food imports such as grain, meat and vegetables from arriving fresh at their destination. Culture The denizens of Ludomir are an isolated, raucous people, generally despised by the rest of the continent, who derisively call them "Swamp Men". They regard Ludomirans as little more than tribes of raiders and savages, not dissimilar to wild clansmen of Jotunheim. They are considered a backward folk, rumoured to still perform human sacrifices, lure passing ships to destruction with false lights, and engage in ritual cannibalism. Some Ludomirans are rumoured to have webbing between their hands and feet, which is celebrated as a mark of divine blessing. Religion For more information, see Tarnołęka Shrines to the Goddess of harvest, hearth, and fertility, can be frequently encountered in the swamps of Ludomir. These are simple statues carved of wood under which local peasants place small offerings of food, drink, candles or lamps in tribute. They depict an old woman with sagging breasts and crooked teeth, and are often stained with blood, both the caked residue of past sacrifices and the still-warm traces of new ones. The faith is ancient, dating back almost to the time of the first men, and so the design of the shrines is simple and archaic. The rough-hewn wooden carvings recall ancient Slavic depictions of the gods. Politics Ludomiran society is defined by the nation's environment. The region's vast swamps and bogs loom as large in the population's collective thought as it does on the horizon. Native-born Ludomirans tend to look down on outsiders, though the intensity of this xenophobia varies. The country's cosmopolitan areas and coastal regions have more contact with the outside world, and thus are more tolerant of foreigners and different ways of life. In these areas, many have adopted modified styles for their dress, architecture, and names based on western norms. However, in the country's more secluded regions, notably its swamps and other inhospitable areas, the local population clings stubbornly to their traditions and superstitions. Ludomiran society is very superstitious, and their folklore reflects this. Ludomiran names, often chosen based on omens, are given in a special ceremony when the child is young. Unexplained misfortune are often blamed on witchcraft. As a result, shamans dedicated to the worship of Tarnoleka wield tremendous influence in their local communities. Economy As the land of Ludomir is largely uncultivated, there are few roads of import there. Most domestic trade passes along the regions many rivers. The country's mountainous western border and isolationist politics limits international trade. Its main trade items include fish, hides, and timber. Military The people of Ludomir are fiercely independent and have long resisted foreign rule. The bogs, swamps and waterways of their homeland have always given them some protection, stalling enemy incursions and complicating foreign rule. However, due to their small population and unsophisticated economy its army is limited in size to just over 16,000 soldiers. This makes it one of the weakest military powers in the region. Cities * Dneză * Litvínov * Zdolzan * Medzivo * Hujec * Diansk * Krasny * Hodzyechna * Vyedzina * Bârcova * Košov * Kamárok Houses